


The Paint Incident

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, i literally wrote this in a night, im sorry this is so dumb, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan indulges in a boredom-induced activity with some leftover face paint and Phil jUST SO HAPPENS TO WALK IN ON HIM. Frottage ensues, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paint Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Another surprise fic! Nice. Two in a week.  
> This one's actually based off of a series of Kik chats with my best friend, which can be found at http://bukkake-howell.tumblr.com/post/126550683404/the-paint-incident
> 
> i'm so sorry for this one.

Dan was home alone. And Dan was bored. It wasn't the boredom caused by having absolutely nothing to do, but rather the boredom you get when there's so much to do that nothing sounds entertaining enough. See, he could clean the lounge. Or he could tidy the kitchen. And then there's always the internet he could spend time on; he could always answer some fans on twitter, or lurk on Tumblr, or catch up on some news. It just wasn't appealing today.  
Phil was out with an old university friend; it had now been about fifteen minutes since he'd left to go get lunch, though to Dan it feels like he's been gone for hours.  
Sighing disgruntledly, he got up from the couch and looked around the lounge he'd been sitting in. It's completely silent, as he can't be bothered to put on some music or turn the television on. Dan walks from the lounge into the kitchen, opening the fridge, peering inside, and shutting it again after not finding anything appetizing. He repeats the process with the cabinets as if he'll find something interesting, but ends up groaning in displeasure when he doesn't find anything. He leaves the kitchen (after shutting all of the cabinets he's left open, of course,) and pads across the hallway into "his" room, or the spare room he mostly just uses to film videos in as he sleeps in "Phil's" room at night. There isn't anything good in here, either; he doesn't even bother to go in. As expected, Dan turns around and looks into their shared bedroom. One of Phil's books is sitting dogeared on the bedside table; Dan considers picking it up and maybe trying to read it, but decides otherwise and shakes his head. He's about to walk out of the bedroom, until one of Phil's hoodies crumpled up on the floor catches his eye. Dan smirks, picking it up and sliding the green fabric over his head. He inhales the scent and pulls the sleeves over his hands.  
"Fuck yes." Dan mutters to himself.  
In his boyfriend's hoodie, his tight black boxer briefs, and some mismatched socks, Dan finally goes into the "office". He's thinking he's just going to dick around and play some random video game all day until he sits down on the broken futon and notices an unfamiliar object sitting on the desk.  
Dan stands up, curious, and goes to see what's on the small desk. He discovers that it's an already opened and slightly used palette of face paint. Unable to recall what they used this for, he figured Phil took it out of wherever he found it to discard it or something. He pops open the green pot on the end, only to find that it isn't the least bit dried out. It's almost brand new.  
All the sudden, an idea crosses his mind. His face brightens before he chuckles and almost immediately shoos the idea away. It's really stupid and weird.  
He reassumes his position on the couch, switching the TV on to go through with his original plan. He's shuffling through the collection of games when he finally gives in and hesitantly picks up the palette. Briskly walking to the guest/his room, Dan plops down onto the bed, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He looks around the room as if he's being watched, and then pulls down his underwear, revealing his flaccid dick. Without a second thought, Dan pops open the red pot, dipping his finger inside and running it up his penis, leaving a streak of red paint.  
For a moment afterwards, Dan simply sits on the bed, contemplating the choices he's made in his life; this being one of them. Instead of dwelling on it, he shrugs and repeats the process with two fingers this time.  
Dan doesn't even realise he's gotten carried away, he's just so content with smearing paint all over his genitals. By now, his cock is basically nearly covered with face paint; some dry, most of it accumulated in layers and still wet.

*********************

Phil's walking back from the tube station to the apartment. He's socially exhausted from an awkward experience, and one hundred percent ready to go back and cuddle with his boyfriend. He enters the apartment building, taking the elevator up. After he gets up to their floor, he pulls the key out of his pocket and inserts it into the door, turning it and unlocking it in a fluid motion. He steps inside, shutting the door behind him, the house completely silent. He walks up the stairs and comes to an empty lounge and kitchen.  
"Dan?" He calls, confused. No response. Dan said he'd be here all day. Maybe he's in the bathroom?  
Phil makes his way to the hallway, walking to the bathroom, but not before noticing that the door to the spare room was wide open. He stops, looking into the room; Dan's on the bed, back turned to the door.  
"Hey, Dan!" Phil smiles, walking into the room.  
Dan jumps, startled.  
"Um, hi. Hi, Phil." He stutters, stiffening up when Phil walks closer. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't even hear his boyfriend enter the apartment. Shitshitshitshit. He's going to see. Nice going, Dan fucking Howell. You moron.  
"What are you doing in here-?" Phil asks, abruptly cutting himself off after sitting behind Dan and catching a glimpse over his shoulder. Dan sighs, clearly embarrassed; there isn't any hiding it now.  
His hands and dick are covered in red paint, the black and white duvet underneath him smudged with said paint; He's even gotten some on the hem of Phil's hoodie. Oops.  
They sit in that position for a while, completely still, neither of them saying anything. Phil breaks the silence, letting out a small giggle.  
That small giggle eventually turns into deep, loud laughing. Dan covers his face in his paint-covered hands, blushing.  
"Why did you do this? What brought it on?" Phil asks between guffaws, wiping the sides of his eyes. He moves Dan's hands off of his face, placing his own on either side of his red cheeks.  
"Last resort?" Dan shrugs.  
"See, this is why I love you. Dumbass." Phil giggles, pecking Dan's lips.  
"What? I literally have paint all over my dick." Dan groans, still feeling stupid despite Phil's laughter.  
"I know. I want to join." Phil simply replies to Dan's surprise, sliding off of the bed and kicking off his jeans and boxers. He sits back down next to Dan, taking the paints into his hands.  
"How did you do this?" Phil smirks, obviously trying to convey a message to Dan, whose embarrassment has quickly evaporated into arousal from his half-naked boyfriend sat dangerously close to him. Dan takes the paints from Phil's hands and pops open the blue pot. He dips his ring finger into it, running a line of blue paint up Phil's dick the same way he did his own. He pulls his hand away to dip his finger into the paint again, proceeding to create another vertical line.  
Dan's half-hard at this point, and he decides to take that into his own hands. He tosses the paint to the side, gripping Phil's hair and pulling him towards his face. He drags his lips against Phil's, running his tongue along the bottom one. Dan moans into the kiss, running his hands along the end of Phil's shirt. Phil pulls back to take off the shirt, and reaches over to pull his hoodie off of Dan; they're both completely naked now. He moves back down to Dan's face, going back up to kiss him once more whilst Dan runs his hand along Phil's back. His fingertips leave faint lines of smudged blue and red paint. Dan moves his hand onto Phil's ass, smacking it slightly, making Phil groan into the kiss. The older boy's hand sneaks in between their bodies, wrapping his hand around both of their dicks, pressing them together and rolling his hips ever-so-slightly. Dan throws his head back and whines, gripping the duvet. Phil flicks his wrist one last time before taking his hand off of Dan completely and reaching for the paints beside them. Dan cocks his head to the side, confused. Phil smirks once again and dips his index finger into the blue paint, then running it down Dan's chest, all the way to the base of his now completely hard dick. He gathers more paint on his fingers, and then pumps Dan's cock, smudging the half dry red paint with the blue on his fingers. Dan moans, enjoying the different sensation that paint was creating. Phil continues to move his hand down, tracing Dan's inner thighs.  
At this point, Dan's body is covered in streaks of blue paint and Phil's has only the slightest amount of red on his chest and back, save for his mostly blue dick. At this realization, Dan runs his hand down the partially dried paint on his chest, covering his palm and fingers in the blue liquid. He moves it down to his boyfriend's ass, slapping it once again; this time leaving a blue handprint on his right cheek. Phil's breath hitches before he completely moves off Dan's hips he'd been straddling before. He steps off of the bed and stands in front of it.  
"Come here," Phil motions.  
Dan steps off of the bed, facing Phil. The black-haired boy takes Dan's bottom lip between his teeth before gently turning him around and pressing him to the nearest wall, back facing Phil.  
Phil kisses the back of Dan's neck as he presses the tip of his cock in between the latter's thighs. Dan groans as Phil thrusts into his legs, spreading precome and the remaining wet paint onto the inside of his thighs and balls; this mixed with the sheen layer of sweat that's formed on their skin creates quite the friction. Phil grips Dan's slick hips as he comes all over his thighs and the wall, continuously thrusting to ride out his orgasm. While Phil's doing this, Dan feels himself tremble as he comes across his stomach with a loud moan.  
Phil's thrusting comes to a gradual stop as he wraps his arms around Dan from behind, burying his forehead into Dan's shoulders as he breathes heavily. Dan giggles at this and removes his sticky palms from the wall they've been pressed to, leaving a trace of paint that's slightly purple in colour.  
"We're pretty filthy, aren't we?"  
"Yeah," Phil agrees into Dan's shoulder.  
"Shower time?"  
Phil snaps his head back and smiles.  
"Yes! And I won't get shampoo in my eyes this time."

*********************

It's only a week after the "paint incident" that they realize they've forgotten about something. PJ happens to be in town, and Dan and Phil have naturally invited him over for dinner. Which indeed went well, seeing as there's nothing better than bonding over pizza and board games.  
It's around eleven PM now, and PJ's saying that he should go before he gets too tired, thanking the couple for their hospitality.  
"Hey, PJ. Why don't you stay overnight?" Phil insists.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I don't see why not? The guest room is currently unoccupied." Dan winks.  
"Thanks, guys. I hope this isn't too much." PJ smiles.  
"It's no problem, you can borrow a shirt if you'd like." Phil offers.  
PJ shakes his head politely declining the offer.  
"I think I'll just be off to bed, then."  
They say their goodnights and PJ shuffles down the hallway, entering "Dan's" room and shutting the door softly behind him. The couple is left together in the lounge, half-finished cocktails in front of them and the TV playing some reality show; it's very calm and quiet. Dan rests his head on Phil's shoulder, sighing.  
The serenity doesn't last for long. A muffled shout comes from down the hallway.  
"What's this purple stuff all over the cover?"  
Dan lifts his head and squints, confused. Phil, however, just places a hand over his mouth as his eyes widen.  
"We forgot to wash the duvet,"  
That's when Dan recalls the events from the previous week. Shit. Another shout comes from the room.  
"You know what, I don't think I want to know. I'll just sleep with the sheets."


End file.
